One
by nothing-chan
Summary: Lovino kissed him hard, more ferociously than he had ever kissed anyone before, with a greater passion than the sun had for the moon. No matter how strongly he tried, Lovino always felt so much, too much that he was sure his insides would evacuate his body one day and find more stable residence somewhere else. He would surely keep living though. Life was different for a country.


Feliciano did not know if this was right.

Was this really how it was supposed to go? He had never unified with someone before, so he could not really say. Sure, he had been subordinate to others, been under their control, but never had he become one with another country.

Maybe it did make sense though, they'd be connected, forever.

* * *

Two brothers sat side-by-side, utterly alike, exhaustively different.

Not for long, though. Soon they would merge into something new.

Feliciano wanted to say something, but what could he say? He had no idea what to do, to expect, no idea how to quell the monster emerging behind his brother's hazel eyes.

Feliciano set his hand on top of Lovino's, receiving a spit and hiss in return.

"Don't touch me."

"Lovino I-"

"I can't do this."

And Lovino was right, how could they do this? It went against God, against nature, against the authentic meaning to love. Yet they needed to do this, there was no choice.

What God was there? Only the people, the undulating population that gushed love and exuberance for their homes. They were weak, they fell to casualties and diseases and murders, they died thousands of times before their country would. They were the meaning of life, the giver of breath, they deserved to be protected.

What nature was there? They were slabs of stone floating atop magma, they were connected by birth. Love? What use was it for a nation to feel love?

The only love a nation felt was for its people, its 'God', and their life hinged on that love.

Their people needed this, and they both loved their people, loved being alive, very much.

Feliciano did not dare speak his thoughts, Lovino was a toneless volcano so close to exploding it rung in his ears and vibrated the deep wood walls. Surely the men outside the room must hear, hear the pain of a boy with his fingers slammed in the door, with nowhere to run, yet they remained silent.

Maybe they did not care, but Feliciano liked to keep faith that they resented the course of action they were forced to take just as much as the brother's did, but accepted it placidly with a bitter truth.

In reality, they sat smoking cigarettes, discussing the distribution of wealth in the new state.

* * *

It took hours for Lovino to finally erupt, or maybe minutes, seconds, but within that span of time he began to sob. The snot blew from his nose and he turned away from all the imperceptible faces he swore could see him. Feliciano watched in what could be described as terror, hand still shaking from having the other's ripped out from beneath it.

The tears were short lived, mostly just a desperate last call, shoulders wilting too slowly to be a flower. He had really hoped his tears would resonate with someone, their distant ears picking up his despairing call, abandoning their home to come rescue him. His true love did not make it in time, they were deaf, so Lovino inhaled deeply until his lungs panged.

This was his life, his existence, he was not in control of it. Nothing he did meant anything.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

* * *

By the time Feliciano was fully naked, he was aware of the disgust sitting atop his brother's brow. Feliciano reached out, brushing the creases away with his slightly slick thumb.

Lovino sat impassively, perhaps regretting his hateful actions earlier, letting his brother trail a hand to his neck.

"I'm sorry, Lovino."

His hands were pale and nimble, each with a life of their own as they began to undo his tie, loosening and unbuttoning while Lovino bore holes in the wall with his gaze.

"I know you were saving your first time for Spain, I know you were. It's okay though, we won't tell anyone about this, we don't have to. We just need to make things okay, then we can forget it happened."

Turmoil inside of him, Lovino swallowed the defensive screeches clawing at his throat, forcing out only, "That's not true."

"We only need to do this for our country, that's all."

Regardless of what Feliciano displayed, he held an unknown talent inside himself, and he began to rub his hands across the seam of Lovino's pants.

The older inhaled sharply, not in pleasure, but surprise at the thick-haired boy palming his crotch.

He had grown up with this boy.

"You can even pretend I'm Spain! I'll try to be quiet, I will."

A finger circled the inside of his thigh, and suddenly the touch did not feel so revolting. Feliciano's naked body was incredible, even flaccid, and Lovino moved his eyes to the expanse of skin hunched in front of him. A work of art, a carved statue belonging to only the finest of workmen, beauty.

"I mean… I could be on top, if that's how you imagine it with Spain? I'm not su-"

"Feliciano," the younger glanced up in surprise, hands frozen around the soft bulge beginning to rise, "Shut the fuck up please."

Lovino pushed his brother down onto the bed, in between his legs, pressing the harshness of his pants against Feliciano's unsullied skin.

"Fratello-"

Feliciano knew how to talk, he knew how to prattle and sing and weave poems with his songbird voice, the only way to shut him up was to force the words back inside.

Lovino kissed him hard, more ferociously than he had ever kissed anyone before, with a greater passion than the sun had for the moon. No matter how strongly he tried, Lovino always felt so much, too much that he was sure his insides would evacuate his body one day and find more stable residence somewhere else.

He would surely keep living though. Life was different for a country, emotions were different, sex was different.

Though he never expected to have sex with his brother.

Feliciano gasped against the weave of Lovino's tongue as a hand slipped between their hips, Lovino beginning to undo his pants. He could not hurt his brother, his skin was pure and pristine.

With pants and undergarments discarded, the two were truly exposed, flush against a chest with an oddly similar heartbeat.

Lovino bucked his hips forward, and as if he had been waiting, Feliciano met him quickly, wrapping his delicate legs around his brother's waist. Grinding into the sweat laden stretch of Lovino's skin, Feliciano began to whimper, a sad, erotic sound that ate away at the mouth he was kissing.

Lovino could not handle it, he pressed his mouth to the even whiter skin of his brother's neck and lolled his tongue in circles across the open area. He began to gasp and grunt in his own way, breath flickering each instance he felt Feliciano's hard cock rub against his own.

The world they had created between them was overwhelmed with pre-cum and hastening movements, slow and methodical yet hurried in their own way. Feliciano,with a daring whisper, began to swing his hips in a circular motion, letting heir cocks grind together over and over.

Lovino moaned, he moaned and Feliciano twitched beneath him. They were moving as one.

When it was time to slide himself inside of his brother, Lovino was throbbing with want. Feliciano's fingers were slick as he pulled them out of his ass, wiping the lube and sweat onto the bedsheets, marking himself there forever.

"Go ahead."

Perhaps he should have hesitated, but the knot that coiled in his abdomen tightened unbearably as he saw his brother spread his legs before him.

Lovino pushed himself in slowly, and Feliciano screamed, biting his arm as he tightened and relaxed and slid Lovino farther inside of him.

How deep could he take him? He slid his hips down more and more, tilting them until the entirety of Lovino's cock was buried inside of him.

Lovino had never felt anything like it, his thighs were shaking as Feliciano began to buck his own hips, grasping at his dick and pumping furiously.

The older brother slid out then back in, biting onto his lip until it was oozing metallic taste,

forcing Feliciano still so he could ram himself inside even farther.

"A-Ah! Lovino, ah, please, please, please…"

Lovino grasped his hips, slamming them back against his own and forcing a cry from Feliciano he had never heard before.

"F-Fuck," Lovino flipped a stray strand of hair from his eyes, groaning as the tightness around him quivered.

"Right there Fratello, please, please fuck me, please."

"Stop… ah, stop talking," Lovino slapped his brother's thigh, and the other cried out, becoming an animal with no speech, only calls of love.

"Ah, ah, ah."

The world around them was small, in this room they were creating one country, and it took all the strength Lovino had to not lose himself in it all.

"Fuck, Antonio…"

Feliciano did not hear the words uttered above him, and he began to wiggle his hips, bucking against Lovino until he became silent, twitching as cum spilled across his chest.

Lovino let himself enjoy the silence, the last few drips of cum that leaked out inside, until the self-loathing returned.

* * *

_Hello._

_Ok I always had this headcanon that in order for a country to unify with another the two needed to have sex and cum as proof to their leaders. Idk, is that weird? Probably, but mental anguish and frotting boys is key._

_Please review, enjoy, and have a nice day._


End file.
